


Snow Angels

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Gifts, M/M, Snow, VictUuri, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Viktor wants Yuuri to have the best birthday ever, but he hasn't a birthday present. Things work out. As usual.





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I only posted a fraction of this to my tumblr then decided it wasn't done. So here is it in full. lol. So if you have read it on tumblr, than know there is new content here to read.

The bed is soft, and wonderfully warm. Viktor snuggles into Yuuri’s side. Burying a cold nose against a rather warm neck. A chuckle from the other alerted Viktor to wakefulness a little more. And something that’d been bothering him for weeks. He hadn’t a present for Yuuri. Something the other could enjoy this year on his birthday. Last year they’d been so busy with the skating competitions. And while they were still busy as ever this year. Somehow, it’d worked out that they could have this day off. 

 

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked, slowly, still asleep but alsos lowly waking. Viktor kissed the side of Yuuri’s neck. 

 

“It’s your birthday.” Viktor said. 

 

“And?” Yuuri snorted in amusement. They had a celebratory dinner the night before with the other skaters. Mila had gotten rather sloshed. Yurio snuck a drink or two but not much. And overall it was rather fun. Except that Viktor hadn’t been able to find anything satisfactory enough with  him to give to Yuuri. It was quite the conundrum. 

 

“Vitya, you know I don’t care? right? “ Yuuri turned in Viktor’s arms. His large brown eyes shine with all the love in his heart at Viktor’s own blue. 

 

“I know, but I do.” Viktor frowned. 

 

Yuuri laughed and kissed the other; “How about we just enjoy the day a it happens?” 

 

That was an odd request from Yuuri. But, Viktor could never deny him anything like that. Especially on his birthday. 

 

~*~

 

November in Russia is not unlike November in Japan. Yuuri mused as he ran through the knee-high snow with Makkachin. Viktor strolling lazily behind them. The city is ensconced in grey. The fluffy snow seems as if it’ll never end. It’s different from Detroit. Where things are dimmer; with its washed out grey. Cities, Yuuri has learned are always different from each other but each hold a type of beauty one cannot find in other places. 

 

Hasetsu will, however, always be that medieval, rural town. Slightly modernized, but always holding that pre Meiji Era air to it. Like always. It will stand apart from Saint Petersburg and Detroit.  For now, though, He’s in Russia with Viktor and that’s enough for him. 

 

Yuuri stopped in his tracks. Makka bouncing around barking excitedly. Viktor speaking to her in Russian. Yuuri turned to them, then suddenly dropped himself into the snow. Viktor watches him for a heart beat with a confused look on his face before laughing. He and Makka then joined him in the snow. 

 

“What is this?” Viktor asked. 

 

“Snow angels.” Yuuri replied. “Do some with me?” 

 

A splash of snow landed on Yuuri’s face. He laughed. Then turned so that he could climb on top of Viktor. With no one else at the park, they both felt that they could play in this way. They rolled over with Makkachin following and barking lively at them. Their laughter echoed through the otherwise silent park. 

 

They came to a stop, flailing their limbs about in a good spot. Making snow angels. 

 

When they were done, Viktor took a pic on  his phone; he uploaded it with some tags. Then posted. It would be far too early for any of their Russian skaters but….Yuuri’s phone beeped. 

 

“#Relationship goals, #Victuuri….” Yuuri said. “Phichit ships us harder than our actual fans.” 

 

“Well, good, because so do I.” Viktor laughed. He grabbed Yuuri’s scarf and pulled Yuuri to him. They kissed lightly on the lips. “This year, no matter who wins, we get married. Okay?” 

 

Yuuri felt himself blush; “Yes.” he agreed. Hand in hand, with Makka sniffing at trees as they went, the three made their way for home. 

 

~*~

 

Viktor is whistling; the shower is running and he can hear Yuuri singing in Japanese. He slightly knows the words, but not many. He enjoys hearing it. So he never mentions it, afraid that Yuuri will stop if he did. He has breakfast on. And he still is uncertain about Yuuri’s birthday wish. 

 

But, leaving right now would be rude and he doesn’t want Yuuri to think he wasn’t loved. Even if Viktor’s intentions are anything but. So, when Yuuri steps out of the shower. In just a towel. Giving Viktor  **that** look - well, leaving now would be idiotic. 

 

~*~ 

 

It’s only later, when they’re reheating food. Watching a English dubbed movie and vegging on the couch that Viktor remembers. He threw the blanket off of him and promised Yuuri he’d be back. Then he went searching in his closet. 

 

A few years before he’d moved to this apartment; he’d lived with his mother. When she passed away he gave their home up for somewhere new. Where he wouldn’t be expecting her to come around the corner every five minutes. He kept only a few momentos from her. Especially something special. 

 

He found the box in the back of his closet. Yuuri’s things had made a home next to his and eventually everything had gotten mixed. The box had been left unopened though. Now, Viktor went through it. He found some pictures of his family, he put those aside to put into frames later. Yuuri had brought some of his. So why not? 

 

At the bottom, he found it. The jewelry box. It’s Ivory, decorated in a style Viktor didn’t know. It was an heirloom. And inside it is a single silver necklace. It has a silver charm of a snowflake on it. It was perfect. All he knew about it is that his father had given it to his mother some time before their marriage. He didn’t know if it was expensive or cheap. But that didn’t matter. 

 

~*~

 

Yuuri sat on the couch, looking a bit worried. But also excited. “What got into you, Vitya?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“This.” Viktor said. He crawled back onto the couch and strung something around Yuuri’s neck. When he looked down, he saw that it was a necklace. With a snowflake charm on it. 

 

“It belonged to my mother.” Viktor said. “My father gave it to her, I think it was also on her birthday, but since she’s passed away, I don’t know the entire story….” 

 

“It’s alright.” Yuuri leant his head back so that he could lie on Viktor’s chest and gaze upwards at him. “I love it.” he said. “But I love you more.” 

 

“I love you too. Physical things cannot symbolize my love enough.” 

 

“Mine too.” Yuuri smiled. Viktor leant down to kiss Yuuri. It was an awkward upside down kiss. The movies made it look easy. 

 

Then they settled back. Viktor holding Yuuri to him and Yuuri snuggling the blankets around them. “This really has been the best birthday.” 

 

Viktor smiled; “Good. I had hoped it would be.” 

 

The TRUE END. 


End file.
